The present invention relates generally to tree stands of the type adapted to be supported upon the trunk of a tree (or a similar vertical support) for seating the hunter above ground. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a collapsible, portable tree stand which may be easily installed upon a desired tree and easily accessed by the user and which securely and safely seats the hunter in a comfortable and safe position readily facilitating the observation of the area surrounding the tree.
As will be readily be appreciated by those familiar with the art, tree stands provide a number of practical advantages to the hunter. For example, the skilled hunter who must wait for relatively long periods of time until a suitable game animal approaches will find it desirable to assume a comfortable position where his view of the surrounding area is relatively unobstructed, and where his relative safety is assured. In areas of dense woods, it is particularly advantageous for the observer to elevate himself well above the ground so that he may have unobstructed command of a sufficient area of woods.
For a variety of reasons the use of the conventional large, platform-type observation blinds may be impractical and inconvenient. Such tall platform stands or blinds are normally permanently installed in a particular area, so that the user may be required to purchase or lease the land where the platform is to be constructed. Hence, the use of these platforms or blinds is often impractical and may involve a great deal of expense. While such platform-type stands generally permit a relatively wide scope of observation, it is evident that their use restricts the observation to one particular geographical area.
It is well known by hunters that portable, easily installed tree stands facilitate greater user freedom, require less financial sacrifice, and waste less hunting time. If properly assembled and correctly situated, a portable tree stand can provide the user with a clear view of a broad area, enhancing the hunter's chances of success. However, it is imperative that a suitable tree stand or seat be safe, comfortable, easily deployed, and easily accessed. Accordingly, the prior art suggests a wide variety of tree stand devices, which devices employ a variety of different structural elements for securing the stand upon a desired tree and a number of devices for safe and convenient user access.
Southard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,482, Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,350, and Eastridge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,627 all depict general tree stand devices. Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,782 and Shinkle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,265, provide support for the user's legs and equipment. Other basic tree stand inventions are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,094 and 3,961,686 and design patent 270,474.
The most relevant prior art known to me comprises tree stands which are adapted to be folded together and thus more conveniently transportable and which include some type of ladder or other device for vertical access. Inventions typified broadly by the aforementioned characteristics include Starkey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,686, Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,202, and Stavenau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,474.
However, most prior art tree stands known to me are rather inefficient, cumbersome to operate, and generally do not permit sufficiently broad range of observation. A suitable tree stand must be lightweight, easily transportable, and it must be capable of simple, quick deployment without the use of numerous additional hand tools.
Most importantly, it must be easily accessible by the user, particularly in areas where the woods are dense and a higher elevation is desired for observation. Additionally, the stand must be securely mounted, stable and capable of rigidly maintaining itself in a constant position to adequately support the user.